personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deus Ex Machina
Quotes I've removed some of the quotes on the main article page. There are simply too many, and most of them aren't even quotes. I've marked quotes by historical figures for LG to move them into the Episode Notes section, along with some context. Maybe we can also move Root's voiceover to another section. It's not really a quote either. It summarizes the story. * "What? They're Decima. They'll go out the window before they talk." (Hersh) * "Don't worry, Harold. Your secret's safe with me. Not so sure about her." (Greer, to Finch, about Control) * "Well, this should be fun." (Greer) * "As a sworn officer of the US government, I can neither confirm nor deny anything pertaining to this matter. And I will say the same damn thing to every other question until the moment you put that gun to my head and pull the trigger." (Control, to Collier) * "Where were you when Flight 77 hit the Pentagon? Because I was inside it. I carried out the wounded. I covered up bodies. And I have spent every day since putting bullets in the people responsible, and in anyone else thinks they can do that to our country again. You wanna shoot me because I had to tap a few phone calls, read a few e-mails? Then, you go right ahead. But you better turn that gun on yourself next, Mr. Collier, because you have broken just as many laws, and the only difference is I didn't wrap myself up in the American flag, and try to convince people that I was a hero." (Control, to Collier) * "Stop! I can help you. The questions you're asking I know the answers. Because I built it." (Finch) * "Tyranny, like hell, is not easily conquered. The harder the conflict, the more glorious the triumph. What we obtain too cheap, we esteem too lightly. It is dearness only that gives every thing its value." (Collier) Paine (1776) * "We're inside a sleeping giant, Shaw. Try not to wake it up." (Root, to Shaw) * "What you expect us to believe that you gave one thought about people's rights that you were building the government a weapon of mass surveillance?!" (Collier, to Finch) * "Nothing wrong with a dictatorship, so long as you're the dictator." (Collier) * "Give me a call if you get in over your head." (Reese, to Hersh) * "Noble attempt at self-sacrifice, Harold. But experience has taught me, 'Never negotiate with terrorists.'" (Greer, to Finch) * "You didn't really believe you lived in a democracy, did you?" (Greer, to Collier) * "Oh, dear. I think I might be in over my head." (Hersh, to Reese) *''' "'In action, how like an angel. In apprehension, how like a God.'" (Greer) Hamlet' * "In 20 years time, life on earth will come to resemble the myths of the ancient Greeks. A pantheon of super-intelligent beings will watch over us, using human agents to meddle in our affairs." (Greer, to Finch) * '"To quote your Benjamin Franklin, 'Three may keep a secret, as long as two of them are dead.'" (Greer)''' * "Then, by all means, let there be life." (Greer) * "Well, I tried to quit, but some jackass told me I needed a purpose." (Reese, to Finch) * "Any chance we had of stopping it, ended when we didn't kill the congressman. This was never about winning. It was just about surviving." (Root) * "The Machine and I couldn't save the world. We had to settle for protecting the seven people who might be able to take it back, so we gave Samaritan a blind spot: seven key servers, that hard-codes it to ignore seven carefully crafted new identities. When the whole world is watched, filed, indexed, numbered, the only way to disappear is to appear, hiding our true identities inside a seemingly ordinary life. You're not a free man anymore, Harold. You're just a number. We have to become these people now, and if we don't, they'll find us, and they'll kill us. I'm sorry, Harold. I know it's not enough. A lot of people are gonna die, people who might've been able to help. Everything is changing. I don't know if it'll get better, but it's going to get worse. But the Machine asked me to tell you something before we part. You once told John the whole point of Pandora's Box is that once you've opened it, you can't close it again. She wanted me to remind you of how this story ends. When everything is over, when the worst has happened, there's still one thing left in Pandora's Box: hope." (Root, ending voice-over) * "What are your commands?" (Samaritan) * "The question is: What, my dear Samaritan, are your commands, for us?" (Greer, to Samaritan) --Helloclaire (talk) 02:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : BOY do I agree with this. The number of quotes has gotten out of hand of late. The ones we post should be the key lines that relate to salient points in the story or are particularly memorable. It's not designed to be a collection point for every little bit of dialogue that someone likes. More than half of what's posted this week is meaningless outside the context of the episode, and needs to go. : Similarly, when I brought the cquote template over from another wiki I admin, I proposed it be used to highlight a line of dialogue that captured the essence of the episode, not the first line someone found witty or snappy. Sadly, we have far episodes with meaningless lines of dialogues in that template. A good few of those (and I have a list) will be going now we're on hiatus. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:47, May 15, 2014 (UTC)